mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Smoke/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II Smokemk2.gif|''MKII'' Sprite MK2-Secret-Smoke.png|Official Promotional Art by Patrick Rolo Smoke in the Living Forest.png|Smoke peeking out from behind the trees in the Living Forest in MKII Smoke Secret MK2 Fight.png|Smoke's Secret Fight in MKII Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MKTrilogy MK3-07 Smoke.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Smoke-r.gif|''MK3'' Sprite Smoke MK3.gif Smoke MK3 VS.png|Cyber Smoke's Versus in MK3 Smokeearlysketch.gif|Early MK3 Art Concept Sketches of Smoke as a Cyborg Ninja Smoke concept sketch.jpg Smoke artwork.jpg|Final MK3 Render Smoke MK3bio.jpg|''MK3'' Bio SmokeMK3ending1.gif|''MK3'' Ending SmokeMK3ending2.gif Smoke_sketch.gif|Human Smoke Concept Art (UMK3, MKT) Human smoke2.gif|''UMK3'' Sprite Human smoke.gif humansmoke_UMK3bio.jpg|Human Smoke's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Bio end1smoke.png|Human Smoke's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 1 end2smoke.png|Human Smoke's Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 2 humansmoke_MKTbio.jpg|Human Smoke's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Bio mktend1 (1).png|Human Smoke's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 1 mktend2 (1).png|Human Smoke's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 2 Smokeselecticon.png|Used and Unused Select Icon Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Noob-Smoke Bio Model Deception.PNG|''MKD'' Bio Noobsmokebio2.jpg|''MKD'' Alt Bio Noob-smoke.jpg Noob smoke02.png Noob smoke03.png Smokekard.jpg|Smoke's Bio Kard Image105.jpg|Smoke's Primary Costume Image107.jpg|Smoke's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Smoke's Facemask.png|Smoke's Mask SmokeMaskRelic.jpg|Smoke's Mask as seen in Armageddon's Konquest Mode. Smokecut.png|Primary Smoke Outfit in Armageddon Smokearmageddonversus.png|Smoke's Versus Render in MKA Smoke alt.jpg|Smoke's Alternate in MKA Image14Smoke.jpg|Smoke's Primary Costume Image15.jpg|Smoke's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Smoke Guide.jpg Smoke Traditional.jpg|Smoke in Mortal Kombat (2011) Krypt 041-1.png|Smoke Concept in MK 2011 Krypta 14-26.png|Smoke Alternate Costume Concept Headsmoke.png|Smoke's Health Bar Image smokeMK9ladder1.png|Smoke's MK 2011 Arcade Profile Ladder2 Smoke (MK9).png|Smoke in MK 2011's Arcade Ladder MK9smokeVS.jpg|Smoke´s Versus in MK 2011 Secret02.jpg|Smoke in the Living Forest from MK 2011 Klassic smoke.jpg|Klassic Smoke Render classic-noob-and-smoke-costume-trailer.jpg|Smoke in his Klassic Costume smoke 1.jpg Screenlg7.jpg I forget who is this again.png|Smoke Babality Smoke xray1.PNG|Smoke's X-Ray Smoke xray2.PNG Cyber Smoke Premonition.png|Raiden's premonition of the automated Smoke, which he prevents. Smoke in the Shadows.png Smoke in the Shadows 2.png Smoke and Sektor .jpg Smokeandsub.jpg Smoke and Sub-Zero Separate.png Smoke, Raiden and Johnny Cage.jpg Cyber Sub-Zero and Smoke.jpg Char damage smoke a color.png Char_damage_smoke_b_color.png Enenra Cult.png|Smoke remembers his past and the obscure cult who kidnapped him in his childhood. Smoke Attacks the Cult.png|Smoke reborn as an Enenra, attacks his kidnappers. Human Smoke realize his destiny.png|Tomas Vrbada aka Smoke, realizes his true destiny behind his past. 07 - Smoke.png|Smoke MK 2011 Alternate Costume mkdsmoke2.jpg|Smoke Concept Arts Image13Smoke.jpg Image12Smoke.jpg|Smoke Alternate Costume Image11Smoke.jpg|Smoke MKII Costume Pantallazo-3.png|Smoke Remembers His Past MK9 Artbook - Smoke.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Smoke MK Vita MK_VITA_SMOKE_MK3.png| UMK3 Smoke Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Smoke.jpeg|Smoke Concept From MK:SM Smoke1.png|Smoke's Human Form in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Smoke mksm.jpg|Smoke in his original human form appears before Kung Lao in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks smokeesm.jpg Live action and other media Smoke the Cyborg Assassin.jpg|Smoke in Annihilation Human Smoke.jpg|Smoke as a computer animated entity in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKCSmokestills140.jpg Unmasked Human Smoke.jpg|Unmasked Smoke in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Smoke mkdotr.jpg Subzero and Smoke dotr.png|Sub-Zero and Smoke during their days at the Lin Kuei as seen in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Wreck-it-ralph-smoke.png|Cameo in Wreck-It Ralph smoke11.jpg Comics JadeSomicCover.gif|Smoke and Jade on the front of a Battlewave comic Smoke comicMKII.jpg|Smoke in the official MKII comic Bw02 23.jpg|Smoke along with Jade, gets stopped by Jax from killing him 00smokenosmoking.jpg|Smoke ignoring a "No Smoking" sign 00smokesaystoasty.jpg|In the comics, Smoke is fond of saying "Toasty!" 00Jaxpunchesadamnplane.jpg|Jax punches a hole in a plane, and Smoke gets sucked out. Smoke and Noob deception comics.jpg|Smoke as he is discovered by Noob Saibot in the bowels of Shao Kahn's fortress in the Mortal Kombat: Deception comics. Category:Media Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages